The antidote
by khardk
Summary: The organization was defeated. Now Conan just need information about the APTX to go back to his old life and stay with Ran. Haibara doesn't have hopes and she think that fight for Conan's heart is a lost battle, but is this true?, Will she open her heart to Conan?.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys!. Before you start to read, i want to say some things first:

- This is my first fic, so any review is grateful!.

- English is not my native language, so probably this text will have a lot of errors. Feel free to say me about those errors. I really want to make english stories.

- Spoilers: Probably it have some spoilers. If you actually read the last manga or last chapter of the anime, so don't worry.

- This characters belongs to Aoyama.

-Thanks to Smiley-Nami for corrections! Thanks you :3.

* * *

Conan's POV

Finally it's over.

After almost two years of searching, investigations and some problems finally we have achieved dismantle the organization. There are a few injured, on both sides but we were able to capture the most important members in the organization.

Unfortunately I couldn't help to much because the FBI commanded the operation and they don't let me participate inside the operation in terrain, but at least they allow me to stay in the operation base (at least in presence) . The operative was carefully designed and didn't want civilians in this and is comprehensible: I'm a kid yet.

It wasn't easy to stay here. To convince Jodie to spoke with James I had reveal my identity: that I'm Kudo Shinichi. I told her, with no details, what happened to me and I revealed Haibara's true identity, but this was know by the FBI. Finally, they agreed leave me to be present in the operation, because they know that this is important to me, that I have to get my old life.

I looked through the screens that monitored the current status of the operation and I saw how the FBI arrested different members of the organization. I saw how Gin and Korn was taken at gunpoint to an unknown place. I could not help but smile for all this, for a lot of time I waited for this moment and my face expressed all my emotions, because finally it's over. I looked to Haibara to see the same happiness as me because the shadows that want to hunt her were gone and we could get important information about how to get back our old bodies, but what I saw surprised me. She was not happy like me, her face express an other kind of emotions. I could not to say if it was sadness or an other thing, but I felt that something was wrong. I thought it was good idea to talk with her, but in that moment Akai-san entered the room.

* * *

General POV

"It's done. Finally it's over. All this dogs are immobilized. We have some guys looking for computers to find some useful information" Akai said.

"Perfect. Send more people to help" James said.

"By the way, the people of the CIA and intelligence services of the Japan are looking for you. They want to discuss what to do with this fuckers. All they want to take care of them to interrogations, and maybe, as trophies too".

"Ok, so I need to go there. I supposed that something like this will happen". And then, James started to walk to the door.

Conan process the information for a while and then he focus on the phrase _"...computers to find some useful information... information … ¡APTX!_. He quickly walked and started to say.

"Wait!, I need to ask you something".

"What is it, cook kid?".

"Can you send me the information of that computers?. Maybe they have some important information about the APTX and that is very important to me, as you could imagine."

"Sorry boy, but that is confidential information. Maybe the Japanese agency don't want us to see the information. After all, we are under his territory" Akai said.

"Perhaps we can create the antidote" added Jodie.

"No, Haibara is the creator of the APTX and she knows better the drug. It's better that she work on that. I trust in you, but I have more confidence in her"

When Haibara heard her name, she looked at Conan and open her eyes. She didn't showed this but Conan's words produced a little smile on her face.

" Ok boy. You really helped us a lot, more than I could imagine. Thanks to you, Akai-san is alive. I think this will be the better way to thank you. I don't promise you nothing, but I will use all my authority to get that information or at least, get the information that you need. I will tell you if I get something" James said before walking to the exit.

"Thank you very much" Conan said.

"In that case, it will be better if they notify to me. Don't forget that the one that will use that information it's me, so I hope to be the first to get news" Haibara said. Conan noticed clearly that Haibara was upset because we don't include her in the conversation.

"It's OK for me. James-san, please give it the information to Haibara when you get something". Conan said finally. Nothing could ruin his day, not even a upset girl.

"Ok, no problem. Now, I need you to leave here. We have a lot of work to do, the most important part was done but we have some work. Jodie, please take the kids to their homes" said James before get out if the room.

So Jodie got out from the room too with Conan and Haibara to her car. Conan and Haibara are in the back of the car. Jodie saw how Haibara looked sideways to Conan. She knew about Haibara's feelings to Conan and she knew too that Conan's heart belongs to Mouri, but Jodie always thought too that exist an spark between both kids. Well, this are destiny's things, so she stopped thinking about that and she entered the car.

While they were traveling to Hakase's house, because they agreed to first let off Haibara in her house, Conan and the girl were in silence, looking through the car's window. Nobody said no word. This was the situation for a couple of minutes, before that Conan sighed and said:

"Finally today we have taken off a load. Finally this is close to the end."

"Yes", was the only word from the girl.

"Now, just one step more and we can finally end this curse and get back to our old lives." Conan said before to look to his partner. He was surprised when he noted Haibara's expression. He felt some … sadness in her expression. If it was sadness, that only lasted a couple of seconds and then she returned to her old expression.. She said while she was looking through the mirror:

"Speak for yourself, Edogawa-kun. Not everybody thinks like you".

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Conan said very confused.

"Maybe for you this is a curse, maybe you can go back to your old life but you must know that not everybody think the same as you. Not everybody are in the same situation as you. Maybe you will recover something, you will recover your friends, your family, your status, you will return to … _her_, but other people just lose things" Haibara said. She said _"her"_ with a painful voice, but Conan didn't noticed this because he was thinking in other things.

"Lose? Lose what?"

Haibara looked at Conan's eyes for a second and now Conan could distinguish the sadness and painful look in her eyes, a sadness that he could not explain in the moment, he could not explain why she felt like this.

"Baka ..." Haiabara said before to look to other side.

"Hey, I'm talking with ..." Conan said, but he was interrupted by Jodie.

"Here we are, the professor's house" Jodie interrupted to calm down the situation. The true is that they had reached the professor's house a while ago, but Jodie was listening to the conversation until she saw that the discussion started to take a bad turn, so she prefered stop the conversation.

"Ok, thank you Jodie-san. Good bye Edogawa-kun. Don't forget about school tomorrow" and then Haibara opened the door to go out of the car.

"Hey, wait!". He couldn't continue because Haibara was out of the car and she was walking to her house.

"Tssk" claimed Conan when she was away from the car. Conan looked at Jodie and noted a sneer face on her. "What?" Conan said annoyed. Jodie just smile to him and then started to move the car.

* * *

Haibara was looking from window how the car moves away and sighed. "Baka ..." she said while she was touching her chest with her hands. She smiled sadly, she rubbed his eyes with her hand to avoid spill any tears and started to walk to her room until she hear a voice.

"Ai-kun, are you alright?".

Haibara heard it and stopped to walk. She hoped he didn't see her while she was in the window. She answers the question without turning back her head.

"Of course Hakase, why would I not be?"

"I felt like if you were sad ..."

"Don't be stupid Hakase" _… he saw me …_

"Well, I guess you are right … by the way, how was the operation? You defeat it? You have some information about the antidote or the drug?" Hakase ask. He closed his eyes a little when he saw Haiabara's reaction to the _antidote_ word.

"Good I guess. They captured a lot of people of the organization but nobody know what will happen with that people. About the information, we don't know nothing. They have to find some useful information and when they find something, they will notify to us about that, so take it easy" Haibara said while she was walking to her room.

"Alright, but are you ok with that? I mean … about the antidote … maybe it will be finished soon ..."

Haibara stopped quickly, nervously she asked "What do you mean?"

"Emm … I mean that maybe you don't want to finish the antidote ..."

Haibara was shocked by these words, opening her eyes _"...could be that he knows about that … no … it's impossible ..."_. Finally she said "Of course I'm ok with this Hakase. Finally Kudo-kun will be happy. Now let me go to sleep, I'm really tired".

"Ok .." Hakase said looking with worried eyes at how Haibara was walking to her room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Conan was already in the Detective's agency.

"Thanks Jodie-sensei, if you have any information, please let me know."

"Ok, no problem".

"So, I see you later Jodie-sensei!" Conan said. He was opening the car's door when Jodie say::

"Wait!".

"What?".

Jodie thought for a moment and then said: "You know what going on with the girl?".

"Of course I don't!. Haibara is really strange with her emotions. To be honest I don't understand her. She don't share her feelings to other". Conan said a bit discouraged. He tried to many times to get closer to her, but when he does it she closes more of her feelings. It's not like she is an ice block, with the pass of the time, she was now more sociably and friendly, but tere are still too many things that I doesn't understand of her.

"And the true is that you are really foolish. I can't believe it that with that intelligence you haven't noticed about her" Jodie said with a happy expresion.

"What?, What are you talking about? noticed about what?" Conan said very confused.

"Jaja never mind, some day you will realize" Jodie said to Conan, smiling. "Well, I see you later, cool kid!". Conan looked very confused, but he go out of the car anyway. A couple of second after, the car started to move again.

Jodie thought while she saw Conan through the mirror of the car _"That girl has suffered too much, I hope everything go well"._

* * *

Conan was looking the car, thinking _"Tsssk, what the hell is talking about this woman?. Well, this was a great day. These things will not ruin this day",_ thought while he was walking through the stairs to his house. It was like the 00:20 hours, very late. "_I hope that Ran is sleeping ...". "... Ran …, soon I will tell her all the true. I will have to wait __to know__ how mucho time it will take __to create the antidote,__ and then I will think about when to tell the true to Ran. I think she will have to wait a bit more"_.

Conan opened the door very slowly until he saw Ran. She was furious.

"Conan is very late!, where are you?!" Ran said very angry.

"I'm so sorry Ran-neechan!. I was in the professor's house playing a new game with Haibara and when I saw the time, it was too late!" Conan said with a childlike expression. This always work.

"With Ai-chan you say?" and in a second, Ran's expression was changed to an a happy face and a curious expression. "jiji, well, I guess you missed her so much and you couldn't wait tomorrow for school" Ran said with a really happy voice.

"What?! No no!, it's nothing like that!" Conan said, with a bit blushed face.

"Why not?. Ai-chan is really cute , and looks like both have a good relation. To be honest, I think both have a very strong connection."

"Maybe, but the fact that she is cute does not mean anything! … no no! Not cute! I mean … emm … you know, I'm very tired, so I'm going to sleep. Good night Ran-neechan!" Conan said quickly and he ran to his room.

"Jiji" Ran laughed happily while she went back to her room.

Conan closed himself in his room, he put his pijamas on and then he went to bed. _"Tsssk, Don't you know that the girl that I like is you Ran._", though Conan. Then he remember what he say _"Cute? Haibara? Jeje ..."_ Conan said in his mind with an funny expression. Thinking about Haibara, this reminded to Conan about what Jodie say. About that Jodie know and he should know. _"Mmm … I will talk with Haibara in the week. Maybe is another of her strange reactions. Well, tomorrow I will think about that"_. With that, Conan could sleep peacefully. He doesn't remember the last time that he sleep pacefully, but now it's different: there Is no more organization.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the professor's house, Haibara was curled in her bed. _"Kudo-kun … baka … why you make this so hard? ...". _She knows that she can't hide her feelings forever, but she must try. He can't know about her, about what she feel, not now that she was closer to giving him back his old life, life that she took from him. _"No Shiho, there is no chances for you. There is no hope for you. His heart belong to another one, someone who I can't compete … just focus on finish the antidote and make him happy ..._". Haibara knows that this is the right thing. She really want to see him happy, she want to see his smile every day even if he is with another girl, but it hurts … hurts a lot … for a while she thought that maybe she has some chances, some oportunities, but with the pass of time she realized that it was a lost battle. _"Someone like me could never defeat someone like Mouri … she was kind, cute, worried, friendly … while me ..._" and Haibara couldn't resist anymore and she started to cry. Maybe this will free her for a while … she continues crying for a while until she fell asleep.

Meanwhhile, Hakase was watching how Haibara was crying in silence and this hurts him. _Ai-kun … I don't believe that is a lost battle ..." _Hakase thought. He didn't hear anything, because she didn't say any word, but he know her and know what she was thinking. _"What I think is you have the same chances as Ran-kun to win ..._" thought Hakase before closing the door carefully. There will be more instances to talk about this.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, thanks for the favs and follows! This really make me feel happy and give me more energy to continue writing. So here is the chapter 2. I will thank any review :3.

Notes:

- Sorry for gramatical errors. Feel free to tell me about those mistakes.

- The characters belongs to Aoyama.

Notes2:

- Thanks to Smiley-Nami and Nightmist96 for his reviews (and specially, for his corrections).

* * *

"_Speak for your self, Edogawa-kun" …_

_Ti-ti-ti-ti …_

"_Maybe for you this is a curse, maybe you can go back to your old life but you must to know that not everybody think same as you. Not everybody are in the same situation as you. Maybe you will recover something, you will recover your friends, your family, your status, you will return to … her, but other people just lose things"_

_Ti-ti-ti-ti …_

And Conan open his eyes.

_Ti-ti-ti-ti_

_Damn alarm_. He turn off the alarm before rang again. His sound is so annoying and he hate the apparatus just for get out of his dreams. _" … Haibara ..._" Conan thought. _"What is the meaning of his words … she said the antidote will be good just for me, that means that for Haibara … maybe that means .." _and Conan open his eyes. In that moment he realized the true meaning of the Haibara's word. He didn't know why she will do that, but now he know the consequences of his words _"she won't take the antidote ...". _Now everything is clearly _"How I didn't realized what she said? … I need to talk with her, I can't let this happen, Why did she not take the antidote?, ¿What reason does she have to stay like this?. In that form, she will have only kids of 8 years old around it. Haibara is too smart to talk for almost 10 years with kids that are mentally smaller than her. Obviously I really appreciate Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko, but they are kids after all. Yes, definitely I need to talk with her"._ He doesn't know when to talk with her, but if he have a change in the school, he would today, but it depends on the circumstances. Now, he need to take a shower and prepare for go to school.

* * *

After to take a shower, dress, take breakfast and prepare his bag, Conan get out from the agency with Ran walking to the school. Ran was looking the kid, trying to talk with him but Conan was lost in his thoughts.

He couldn't stop to think about Haibara and his reasons to not take the antidote. He didn't noticed when they came to the meeting point with Detective boys until they brought him back to the reality.

"Hey Conan-kun, are you ok?" Ayumi ask.

"Aaah ..." Conan said, coming back to the reality.

"Hi Conan, you was so lost in your thoughts and you didn't notice us" Mitsuhiko said.

"Ooh, sorry, it's nothing" Conan said, staring sideways to Haibara. She was waiting with a bored expression. "Well, lets go guys or we will be late for school. ¡Good bye Ran-neechan!" Conan said.

"¡Bye Conan-kun!, ¡Bye guys!, ¡Be careful and enjoy the school!" Ran said and then she disappear from corner of the street.

"Ok guys, lets go" Ayumi said and then the group of friends start to walk.

There were the 4 friends and Conan was walking behind of them, thinking and sometime he gives to Haibara some sideways. He couldn't believe it, he must find some instance to talk about that.

Haibara noticed that his friend was really absent. She was intrigued about what he was thinking, but she decided ignore him for now. So while a group was talking and Conan was thinking, is that they came to school.

* * *

With the pass of time, Haibara was more and more intrigued. During the classes, Conan didn't write anything and he was with a lost look all the time. He only come back to reality when the teachers ask him something, but after the second or third try. This was the scenario until the lunch's time come.

"Come on guys, hurry up! We need to find a table to lunch!" Ayumi said.

"Yes, please! I have hungry ..."

"That is a really new …." Mitsuhiko said.

While they ate, all was talking and laughing except Conan because he was watching Haibara. While he was watching her, he rememberd something about the last night _"Why not?. Ai-chan is really cute , and looks like both have a good relation. To be honest, I think both have a very strong connection.",_ when conan remember this, he thought _"Now that I think … she is really pretty and has a nice smile..."_ and when he stop of thinking of that, he realized that his friends was looking him in amazement, except for Ayumi, she was a bit nervous.

"Can you tell me why are you look at me in that way?" Haibara ask with a curious expression.

In that moment, he realized that he has been watching at Haibara the whole time and he remember about what he was thinking _"What the hall I was thinking?, Haibara? A nice smile? All this about she and the antidote is affecting me."_ but he noticed that this is a good opportunity to talk with her.

"Haibara, I want to talk with you … in private, can we?" Conan said with a serious voice.

The group were surprised by this. Ayumi started to being nervous _"What he want to talk with Ai-chan?"_. Haibara was surprised too, she didn't expect this.

"Oohhh, sure Edogawa-kun. I follow you" Haibara said.

"Come on, follow me" Conan said. They stood and began to walking to the patio and they sit under a tree. Ayumi and Mitsuhiko was watching this with nervously and jealously how his friends and lovers sitting together under a tree.

* * *

Conan was sitting next to Haibara. It took a few second until Conan said.

"You know … I was thinking about yesterday, when we are in the Jodie-sensei's car".

"And?", _"Maybe … he realized that I … no, don't make you expectations … you know very well who belongs his heart … and I'm not that girl ..."_. This affected a little, but she didn't show it. She didn't want that Conan noticed his internal fight.

"I was thinking about what you did say, and I get just one conclusion". Conan said, closing his eyes.

Haiara gulped and said with his heart getting faster "And what was you conclusion?".

Conan open his eyes "You don't want to take the antidote."

Haibara doesn't know what to feel. If being happy, because he don't know his feelings towards him or being nervous because this conversation could get her some problems.

She sigh, and then said "That's right Kudo-kun. I don't want to take the antidote if some day I finish it".

"What? Why?".

"That is not your business, it is my decision" Haibara said, crossing his arms.

"Haibara, I want to know".

"I said it is not your business".

"Haibara, please tell me ..." Conan said, take her to the shoulders and looking directly to Haibara's eyes. Haibara realized that there was concern in his eyes and she was hypnotized by his eyes. She couldn't keep fighting with him and she pulled out his hand from his shoulders.

"I don't have a reason to being Shiho again, Shiho doesn't have anything. Haibara have everything. As Haibara Ai I have friends that love me, a family that wait for me every day and … _I have you ..._" Haibara said looking to his right, saying the last phrase as a whisper.

Conan surprised but Haibara's words and opening his eyes, he said "Haibara ...".

"As a Shiho I don't have any of that. Shiho doesn't have friends, doesn't have family … she doesn't have you … she doesn't have anything ...".

Conan surprised even more, _"... she doesn't have you ..."_.

Haibara looked Conan and saw his shocked expression. "Well, anyway, I guess we can see us sometimes in the professor's house if there is no one there. We can't talk as now when there are people there because this will be strange. We will not have more cases together and we can not sitting together in the school, we can not even to walk together to our houses, but I guess we can talk some days in my house or see a football match together" Haibara said, trying to give to Conan an smile, but his own words really hurts herself.

With that words, he forgotten his initial shock and he realized something that he didn't thought before: if Haibara do not take the antidote and he do, they may not talk together again, nothing will be the same as before, they will not be friends anymore … _"I will lose Haibara ..."_ and when he thought in this, he feels a deep pain in his chest, closely to his heart.

"But ..." he tried to convince her, he had to find an excuse, _"I can't lose her ..."_. Conan knows that he didn't want lose her, but he didn't know why he feel like this. He didn't want to stay away from her … "but if you stay as Haibara, you would have to talk with kids for ten years before they growths!".

"Jaja .. yes, but well, I guess there is no perfect plans. Also this will allow me to have the childhood I never had. In the organization I never had a normal childhood. I might even get a boyfriend.", but Haibara thought _"but that is __impossible__, because the one I want __that__ be my boyfriend will never feel the same as me ..."_. This put her sad, but she didn't expressed.

When Conan hear this, he opened his eyes and he started to feel uncomfortable with that idea _"Haibara with a boyfriend?"_, think about that idea bothered him and then he said with a bother voice that surprised Haibara.

"A boyfriend?, are you talking seriously?".

"Maybe, is a possibility. Why not?. I don't understand why are you bother. Are you jealous?" Haibara said, crossing his arms.

"Jealous? Me? Don't say nonsense". _"Jealous me? No, that is impossible … how could I be jealous ...", _"I say that because you are 20 years old. I don't think you want to date with kids of 8 or 9 years old".

"Well, that is my business. Now if this conversation is over, I will be back to lunch with guys" Haibara said before to stand up and start to walk.

Conan was looking how she got up and in a instintive reaction, that he can't explain where it come from, he took his wrist. Haibara turn around his head to see what happen and Conan said.

"I won't let you go out and leave me" Conan said decisively, looking directly to her eyes.

Haibara was surprised with his words and his heart began to beat faster. She look at him for a couple of second and then she give him a cute smile. "I hope so, and I hope you will right" and then she enter to the school where they friends was waiting.

Conan stayed under the tree for a seconds thinking in Haibara's words and his cute and genuine smile _"She should smile more often"_ Conan thought, _"But … what did I say?, Where did those words come from?"_. The Conan's words go out from spontaneously, he didn't think that words. He thought for a moment and then sighed, _"I don't want to she go. I don't know why but I don't want she leave me. I need to convince her to any cost. I can't lose my friend … friend … friend?"_ Conan was thinking about that word. _"Aahh … Better go to the school with the kids. I don't want questions about what did I talk with Haibara"_. And after this, Conan started to run where his friends were. He will think about how to convince Haibara to take the antidote. _"I swear it, I will not let you leave me"_.

EOC


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, sorry for the time that I took to update, but is fault of my studies x3.

Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Aoyama.

* * *

The rest of the day was completely normal. Luckily for Conan, kids didn't ask about "his conversation" with Haibara, but he didn't talk with her too. Occasionally they cross their looks in the class, but they never talked.

At the end of the class, the group of friends were walking to their homes. Conan was looking how Haibara was talking with Ayumi and Genta. When he saw to Mitsuhiko, he noted him nervous but Conan didn't pay attention. When they reached the point of separation, they said goodbye to each other and when Conan and Haibara began to leave, Mitsuhiko said with nervous voice.

"Haibara-san, I would ask you something before go to home".

"What happened, Tsuburaya-kun?"

Mitsuhiko thought for a couple of seconds and then he said:

"Well … tomorrow is Saturday ...and I was wondering … would you go out with me?" Mitsuhiko said, with blush in his cheeks.

Haibara surprised for this and look at him for seconds before to answer.

"Go out? Where?"

"I don't know. We could go to see a movie or something like that".

Haibara thought and then she glanced at Conan "... maybe I should try something new … after all … I will never go out with Edogawa-kun ...", Haibara thought.

Conan was looking the situation with sadness and amusement. "Sorry Mitsuhiko, but you are too young for her. I'm so sorry for your rejection"

"Ok, tomorrow like 17:00 , alright?"

Mitsuhiko looked to Haibara and then he showed an smile and blush in his face.

"Ok!, I will see you tomorrow! Bye!"

Mitsuhiko turned back and then he leave with Ayumi and Genta while they annoy Mitsuhiko by his new "date".

* * *

Conan was shocked. _"It is a joke, right?. It's impossible that Haibara will date with Mitsuhiko ..."_ Conan was thinking and he realized that he felt strange: he was annoyed.

"Edogawa-kun, lets go", Haibara said, bringing back Conan to the earth.

"Haibara, you are not talking seriously, right?"

"Talking seriously of what?"

"About Mitsuhiko" Conan said with an annoyed tone, surprising Haibara for this.

"Yes, i'm talking seriously. Do you have some problem with this?"

"What? Of course I have!"

"So can you tell me about that problem?"

Conan realized that he was talking without think and he didn't know what to say or why he was acting like this.

"Well … because … he es younger than you!"

"Well, I'm young to now. Also, this is not a date".

"Well, it is a date for him …."

"You can call it like you want. If you are so upset by my 'date', you could invite me instead of him, because we are not kids right?" Haibara said, crossing his arms _"__But that is impossible, you will never invite me to go out somewhere"_.

Conan heard this and he start to think _"invite her to go out … is not a bad idea ..."_ Conan smile to this idea and he felt a warm in his chest "_Maybe we can go to a restaurant … no!, I'm thinking about to have a date with Haibara?, what's wrong with me?"_. Then Conan remember Ran and he felt guilty. _"I should not thinking about date with another girl while Ran is waiting for me, but I never thought to go out with another girl different from Ran … this never happened to me before …"_. Conan thinking with himself until someone spoke.

Well, let's go. I don't want to stay here fighting for ever" Haibara said while she start to walk.

"Ahh ok, sorry, I'm following you" Conan said.

* * *

They were walking jn silence until they reach the detective's agency. Conan started to walk to agency until he thought in the Haibara's date. For this, he decided:

"Mmm, I will go with you to Hakase's house. I don't want to go to agency yet, so you will have to enjoy my company for a little more" Conan said, smiling to Haibara.

Haibara blushed a little for Conan's smile, but he didn't noticed.

"Puaj!, Al right, so lets go. It's late." So they started to walk again.

They didn't realized that Ran was looking through the window while they walking, with an smile in her face.

They was walking in silence. Nobody said any word, but when they look to other and they looked at same time, they change the look to the other side. This was the panorama until Haibara sighed and then said nervously:

"Edogawa-kun, can I ask you something?".

"Sure".

"You were jealous about my "date" with Tsubaraya-kun?" Haibara said, looking timidly to Conan.

Conan thought about this for a moment, "_Jealous … I was jealous?"_, Conan thought about Mitsuhiko inviting Haibara to dinner together and then he thought Mitsuhiko and Haibara in a park eating ice cream while they was laughing and smiling to other. This kind of thoughts annoyed Conan and then he realized something: Yes, he was jealous. _"I can't believe it that I'm jealous … that's mean that maybe … Haibara .."_ and then the Conan's heart start to beating faster. I remember about Haibara's question and he must to answer it. He didn't like to lie, he lied Ran to much time and he didn't want to lie anymore, so he started to say:

"Well … honestly .. I think that ..."

"Ooh! Ai-kun, Shinichi-kun!, What surprise!" Hakase said, cutting Conan's words.

Conan and Haibara look to each other and they realized that they was in Hakase's house. He was moving boxes to his car.

"What are you doing?" Haiabara asked.

"I'm preparing things for tomorrow" Hakase said with a happy face.

"Tomorrow? What happen tomorrow?" Haibara ask.

"I said you yesterday!, We will go to camping, you don't remember?"

"You didn't tell me anything" Haibara said, with an annoyed expression.

Hakase thought for a moment and then said "Maybe you are right, I thought that I said you about camping jeje. Well, I guess there is no problem to go tomorrow, right?. I found in internet a beautiful place to camping. It have a beautiful mountains and have a lot of animals! It's amazing!" Hakase said very exited.

"I'm sorry Hakase, but I have plans for tomorrow so … "

"Of course we can go Hakase!, come on Haibara, we need to call to boys" Conan said interrupting Haibara and taking her hand.

* * *

Altough Haibara's heart start to beating faster for Conan's touch, she was annoyed by the interruption, so when they enter to the house, she said:

"We can't go! I have a date with Tsubaraya-kun"

Conan got angry when he listen the **date** word. He answer:

"So it was a date?"

"Whatever, I have compromise for tomorrow se we can't go"

"Oh! Come on! A camping is much better than go out with him"

"That is my decision, not yours" Haibara said.

Conan didn't have more ideas to convince Haibara. He didn't like to much the idea of a camping, but camping its much better than Haibara dating with Mitsuhiko. He hided his eyes with the edge of his hair and said:

"If I told you that I don't want that you go out with him, it will change something?"

Haibara realized about Conan's tone: he was sad. Haibara was surprised by this _"... so … maybe he was jealous?"_ think about this made Haibara happy. _"But maybe he think that he will lose his friend"_, but to think in the idea of he was jealous made she happy, because he worried by her.

"Ok, you win. I will call to boys to tell them about tomorrow, but you will have to compensate this. You ruin my date, so I hope you will compensate this one day." Haibara said, and then she started to walk to the phone with an smile that Conan couldn't see.

Conan looked to Haibara while you was walking to the phone. He realized that he was smiling because she will not date with Mitsuhiko.

While Haibara was talking with his friend to tell them about new plan, Conan looked with an smile in his face. He thought about what happened until now: When he met with her, when they make partners until they will start to be friends, his cases, when they discuss or someone teased the other one, when they destroy the organization and the last events with her. While he was thinking about that his eyes showed an special shine, his heart beating more and more faster and his cheeks was blushed. And then, he realized about the obviously true: _"I like Ran … a lot … but I think that … I like Haibara too"_ and finally Conan realized about that, he could not negate it. It was true that he likes Ran and probably he loves her, but it is true that Haibara has an special place in his heart and he likes she too, and he knows that this IS a problem, _"What is supposed to do with this now?"_

EOC


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I'm sorry for slow updates, but I have a lot to study. I will end this story, it's a promise, but it will take some time.

Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate it :3

Note: Detective Conan characters belongs to Aoyama.

* * *

...

Conan turn back in his bed, looking to his right.

…

Conan turn back again and now he is looking up.

…

"_I can't!"_ was thinking while he covered with blankets. He can't sleep. He was really worried about past events in last hours. He felt bad with him self because he feel like he was betrayed Ran. She waited him for a long time and he was starting to have feelings for an other girl. He felt that was unfair, but he can't denied that Haibara really put nervous him. And is unfair too have feelings for two girls at same time. He must to fix that, he must to let go of her, because talk to her and look her every day really didn't help to much.

"_I feel bad with that idea … but I must to do that … and that is what I want to do …"_ and with that thought, he try to sleep.

* * *

""_If I told you that I don't want that you go out with him, it will change something?"_

Haibara was looking up in his room. _"He really say that?, Why he didn't want I date with Mitsuhiko?"_. She want to believe that he say that because he really felt something about her … but no … _"Shiho, you know that he isn't … you know he likes Mouri-san … no … he love her …"_ and she start to feel pain in his chest and her eyes start to moisten … _"Why me? Why I should look … no, fall in love with him? in someone who loves someone else? I can't be happy? There is just pain and sadness for me?"._ With that, she start to cry in silence. She doesn't want Hakase listen her, she didn't want to worry him.

"Ai-kun, we must to talk."

Haibara open her eyes in shock, he dried her eyes quickly and said:

"What happened, Hakase?"

"We must to talk".

"No, there is nothing to talk about. Go to sleep" Haibara said.

"No, I can't sleep while you are crying here, suffering in silence"

"It's my problem"

"You live with me, and I love you so much, so there is my problem too"

"Hakase, really, is nothing"

"Ai-kun, please, lets talk a minute, let me help you"

"Can you make Kudo-kun love me?"

Second after say that, Haibara realized about what she said. _"Damn, i said it …"_

Hakase stay quiet, no words.

"Can you make he loves me like I do?, look me like I look him? make he forget about Mouri-san and make me happy like …" she started to cry again.

Hakase run to Haibara and he embraced her, like a father embraced his daughter. She embraced back and started to cry with no doubts.

They stay this for a while until they take a distance.

"Thanks Hakase, I really needed a shoulder to cry on"

"You welcome, Ai-kun. Now we can talk?"

"About what? I said to you all my misfortunes …"

"I don't think that"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't believe is hard as you say. I think you really make a real progress with him"

"I don't understand to you …"

"Ai-kun, I know Shinichi since he was a kid. I know how he is, I know how she play with Ran-kun, how they look each other, how they laugh, how they …"

"It is necessary to tell me all that she did and I didn't?" Haibara said with a painful expression.

"No, sorry. What I want so say is I know how Shinichi is"

"and?"

"I think he feel something to you".

"No. Hakase, that is ridiculous"

"Haibara, in this two years we live together I saw how evolves your relationship with him. I saw how really apprehensive is Shinichi-kun with you. When he is looking for you, When he teasing you and other situations".

"That has no sense. I he really likes me, I will noted as I note how he feel about Mouri-san"

"Ai-kun, if you really like him, you must to know him better. It took years to realized what he felt about Ran, this will be the same case. He is not genius about this".

"But what about Mouri?"

"I think is just an habit that has chained to her more than his feelings. Maybe i'm wrong and he just love her only, or maybe he likes you too, I don't know, but I really think that he doesn't see you as a friend only. Is your job to work in that.

"…"

"Well, that's all. I go to sleep, and please, if you need help just tell me, right?"

"ok"

"Well, good night Ai-kun. Just be quiet and hope all will be fine."

"Ok, good night Hakase, and thanks."

Hakase give an smile to Haibara and he left.

"_Is true that, Kundo-kun? It is true I'm not just a friend for you?"_

* * *

Next day they will go to camping. Hakase and Genta were in front, while Conan, Haibara, Ayumi and Mitsuhiko were sitting back.

Mitsuhiko wasn't have good humor, because his date was ruined. Conan laugh himself by this.

"You should feel guilty" Haibara said.

"What? Why?" ask Conan.

"Because you ruined a date of a kid" Haibara said.

"You should thanks to me. I save you from a bore day"

"You look more happy than me for that"

"jajaj sure."

"What did you talk about?" Ayumi ask.

"Ahh nothing!, we just talk about camping and that"

"Ok, we are here!." Hakase said.

The kids go out from the car and looked around: the place was beautiful and it have mountains and a big forest.

"This place is beautiful" Ayumi said.

They prepared the tents while Haibara was cooking. In the night the built fire and they were talking about a lot of things. In a moment, Haibara stood up and she started to walk thought the forest and she found a small river. She sat in the edge of the river and she started to look the sky, the night and his stars.

Conan was hidden back in a tree, looking to Haibara. He follow her when she left from the group. Then, he started to walk to Haibara.

"What happen?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Things, not your business"

"Hey, I'm here to help you because I'm worried, don't treat me like that!" Conan said.

"Excuse me because I wasn't waiting for you with open arms, with a kiss and sorry by not tell you all my life"

"Haha, really, no one wants that from you"

Haibara was offended his words and Conan realized about that.

"Hey, sorry, I didn't mean that" Conan said, taking Haibara's shoulder, but she rejected him moving her shoulder.

"Leave me"

Both stay in silence for a while until Conan said.

"Sorry Haibara. I think is better for me to come back to the group" Conan said. When he started to stand up from his place, Haibara took his hand.

"No, stay here …"

Conan was surprised by this and his sit back, but this time closer to her.

They were still holding their hands and they forget that. Conan, in a moment, drop her hand and put his arm behind her shoulder. pulling her closer to him. She, in response, put her head in his shoulder.

"Conan … I … Can I ask you something?" Haibara said while she still looking to the sky.

"Sure"

"You …"

But she was interrupted by Conan's mobile. They was exalted by sound of the cellphone.

"It's Shinichi's mobile, it's a call from Ran".

Haibara put a cold expression and Conan realized that.

"I will leave you alone so you can talk with your girlfriend. I will go to the camp" Haibara said while she got up.

Conan look her while she got up, then he look the phone and quickly he took her hand.

"What are you doing? your girlfriend is calling you".

"She is not my girlfriend and I can to talk with her later" Conan said while she cut to the Ran's call.

Haibara was really surprised by this reaction, she didn't expected that.

"Haibara, now it's my turn. Please, stay here …"

Haibara open her eyes surprised and then she sat back at his side.

This time she didn't put her head in his shoulder, but they still holding their hands while both looked to the river. In a moment, they look to each other directly to the eyes. They were completely quiet, looking to their eyes. They could hear each other's breathing. They looked to their eyes for a couple of second and then they started to get closer, some millimeters until they listened some voices coming from the forest. They take distance from each other, upset because they loose their moment until they saw Ayumi and Mitsuhiko.

"What are you doing?" Ayumi ask.

"We were talking." Haibara said.

"Talking too closer?" Ayumi said.

"I think it's better to coming back to the camp" Haibara said.

She got up from Conan's side and she turned back, but Conan say quickly:

"Wait Haibara!"

"Don't worry, we will have more moment like this one, Conan-kun" Haibara said, giving to him an smile. An smile that Conan never seen before. Haibara, after that, she was coming back with kids to the camp.

He was still surprised, a bit blushed and his heart beating faster. _"She call me … Conan …"_ and think about this blushed him even more. _"Her smile … I never seen an smile like this before … not from her … she looks so happy …"_. This make Conan to smile too. He got up and then he started to walk back to the camp. He forget completely about the Ran's calls, he only thought in Conan's head was Haibara and his beautiful smile.


End file.
